pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Style
About Me My ingame name is Style which at first was based off of being stylish in real life. Now, the name to me, it represents Taylor Swift's song Style which is my current girlfriend's favorite song at the moment. In real life my name is actually Josh and I am 18 years old, I live in Virginia and I am currently attending university and working for my cousin's restaurant chain on days that I do not have classes. Sadly, I do not have any cool nicknames like other people. In my family I have a mom, stepmom, dad and stepdad. At my mother's house my step-sister and step-brother live there, mean while at my dad's house i have 2 half sisters there. I used to always be that nerdy kid with glasses in the back of the math class who barely talked to anyone. You know who those people are. Then one day I was sick of being like that so I decided to go to the gym and start talking to a lot of girls. It just seemed to fall into place, I had multiple girlfriends and my last girlfriend I was with for two years before she sadly died in a car crash in May 2014. I currently am happily taken with a girlfirend I met that goes to a university less than 2 hours away from me and we see each other every weekend. I love her to death but she lost 2 korasis when I let her try out this game :(. I drive a Nissan Altima and I've only wrecked it three times, one being my fault. I adore dogs and most other animals except snakes. All together I have four dogs, two at my mother's house one at my dad's house and one of my old dogs at my grandma's house. I'm one of the more chill guys you'll meet here and as long as you don't mess with me I won't mess with you. I tell it like it is in a nice way, if I don't like you you will probably know, and that'll only happen if you give me a reason to (Trickscope). I'm considered pretty rich in game and I have donated over 500$ whether selling donations or donating on my own account because I love to support the games I play, I like to know that I have contributed to their upkeep and hopefully get recognition for it too. My Armour set *3a mage with ragefire boots *slayer cape trimmed *dsq ornament *morri javelins *celestial gloves. Best Moments One of the best moments I've had when playing deviouspk was when I was able to get my own Sacred Clay Bow. My second best moment was when I traded that for a 3a Mage set. Up there definitely be tied between one of my slayer tasks where I got Tormented Demons and I got claws primal boots and santa all back to back and when I pked a torva set by hitting back to back 740 Lags specs. That was extremely lucky and I was just amazed cause DH pkers always get the best luck against me and can never pk anything good. Personal Achievements Achieved 1900 ELO 2/23/2015 Achieved max cape 2/24/2015 Promotions/Demotions A long time ago I used to play a server called dragon scape or something I do not recall the name exactly but I was a moderator for that server and a helper before that. I've never been banned from a server so that's a plus. Friends *Fuzzi *George Bush *I Pk 4 Sex *Dsisback *Deformity I have more and i'm sorry if I forgot to add you all Category:About me